Start Over
by Taylor5795
Summary: Hermione is heartbroken after the final battler she falls to peices who will be her knight in shinig armor? Will she ever be the same or forever be broken pls r&r if you have any ideas tell me and I'll do it FredHermione pairing consrtuctive critisim okay
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

As he ran down the empty street his lungs felt like they were about to burst but he HAD to keep going. He was her only chance he had to save her. He heard a loud crash behind him, but he already knew what that meant. They were there. Ready to kill maim and terrorize whatever and whoever got in their way. He had to go faster. He had to get to her before them. He didn't even want to think about what could happen if they got to her first. He refused to let that happen. He could feel them, their power, getting closer. He had to do something. 'What can I do?' he thought frantically looking for an answer. He felt an explosion of power go off in his very own head. It meant that He was there. They were going to end this tonight whether he was ready or not. So many had already died, images of her instantly popped into his head. He wouldn't, couldn't let that happen to her. She was his one responsibility, his one promise to his now dead brother. He had to save her. He didn't know where he was going only following the images sent by her to his mind. She was crying, begging for it all to stop. She didn't even know what happened yet. She was already crying all he knew was that he would be there to help her, protect her, save her, because his brother couldn't be. He had to be her hero because his brother couldn't. His brother, 'why couldn't have been me? Why did they have to take him?' He said to himself over and over. This was the last battle that they all had to get through. The last stand before the good guys won… right? It always happens in the books. People die, people live, and the good guys win! It always works out so good triumphs over evil! It had to work out so that they would all be fine and the war would be over with his side the winners. It just HAD to!

He turned a corner and there was a large brick building burning down. "Shit!" He yelled as he ran toward the house. He had to get there she was going to be fine he promised she would be okay! He ran faster and faster until he heard a blood curdling scream and a bright green light come from the last window on the second floor. "She has to be okay" he said to himself as he threw the old furniture out of his way to get to the collapsing stairs. He hurtled up them faster than any normal human could. But he wasn't normal anymore; he was driven by grief, and hope. He was bleeding from all different parts of his body, he didn't feel them. He couldn't feel anything, he was dead inside. All he knew was that he had to get to her. There was another scream heard and he ran towards the door and saw the thing he dreaded most. There in the center of the room was the girl he was trying to save. There was a hooded figure standing above her laughing. He pulled out his wand ready to kill the bastard that killed her. He didn't even feel the words slip out of his mouth. The only reason he knew what he had done was the fact that a scream was heard and a blinding green light shout at the hooded figure. He walked towards her. He could other noises from outside like, screaming, pleading for death, and explosions but all he was focused on was her. He knelt down next to her and a single tear rolled down his cheek and fell to her. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you" he said in a quiet voice. He reached down and held her hand as the cries of terror got louder and louder around them.

Suddenly he felt her squeeze his hand. "What?" He looked at her astonished. "I'm sorry" she whispered in a hoarse voice. "You're… you're alive!" He said as he hugged her to his chest. He felt her tears seep through his shirt. "He's gone isn't he" she said more as a statement than a question. "I'm sorry" he said in a sad voice as new tears streamed down his cheeks freely. "It isn't your fault" she said looking him in the eye. "He asked me to take care of you" he said in a quiet tone. "I know, he told me that if something happened to him he would send one of you to keep me safe, I told him not to think like that but I guess he was right" she said as her body was violated by sobs. "Can we get out of here, I need to help win" she said as she stood. "What? I'm supposed to get you out of here and keep you safe." He said as he stood up next to her grabbing her arm which was already heavily bruised. Actually he hadn't taken the time to take in her appearance. Her shirt was ripped up the side, her face was cut and bruised as if she was beaten and tortured, which actually happened, and her pants were bloody and holes and rips all over them where bloody cuts and scrapes lay underneath. "He told me what to do" he said as one last attempt to keep her safe. "I know what he would've wanted and that's for me to do as much as I can!" She said as she ran out the door and down the collapsing stairs.

As soon as they got out of the building which he now recognized as Malfoy Manor, the entire place collapsed into a pile of burning scraps. "Where are they?" she asked as they turned the corner of the street holding hands dodging the screaming people. "They're right there!" She screamed and made a bee line for the main fight revolving around Harry and Voldemort. "GINNY!" She screamed as she saw the younger girl get struck by a red light. She pulled out a wand and two words slithered out of her mouth and a cloaked figure fell to the ground. She ran towards the younger girl with a force. He could feel the power radiating off her in waves. As Ginny stirred she held a bitter-sweet smile on her face. One because she was happy her best friend was alive and two she was sad that her brother died and her best friend was stuck in the world without him. "Hey are you okay?" Ginny asked the older girl. "Yeah, lookout!" she shouted as she pulled Ginny up and behind her as Bellatrix LeStrange sauntered to them with her wand at the ready. "You lived, where's your knight-in-shining armor, oh wait I already killed him!" Bellatrix cackled. "Shut Up!" She screamed with a powerful voice full of hatred. "How well don't worry you'll see him soon" Bellatrix as she shouted a curse in her direction. Bellatrix should have realized that she was no match for her. With one swish of her wand Bellatrix screamed and hit the ground for the final time.

All of a sudden everything went silent and still signaling the end of the battle. The only mystery was whose side won. Both Harry and Voldemort were on the ground everyone was waiting for one of them to move. She ran towards Harry to make sure he was the winner. As she got there all that could be heard in the silence was the mumbled "Harry". He looked up at her with his eyes full of sorrow and happiness. She now had tears streaming down her cheeks as she nearly suffocated him with a hug. "Hey did I win?" Harry asked his voice hoarse. "Yes everything will be okay." She said with a voice full of hope. By then medi-witches were there to claim the dead and aid the wounded. Among the dead found was the love of her life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As she laid there after another sleepless night the memories came flooding back to her. Silent tears streamed down her face. The times back at Hogwarts last year where they finally admitted their feelings. If only they had done it sooner. They could have had months or even years. Now that is just another torturous dream of something that could never happen. She laid there as the sun rose high in the sky, she was determined not to move until she was dragged out into the cold, harsh place of reality. Here she could be anyone, anywhere with anybody. "Hermione it's time to get ready" a gentle voice said from somewhere beside her. Today was exactly 1 week after her heart shattered, today was the day it all becomes real, the loss finally setting in. It was his funeral.(for you slow one's Ron died and it's his funeral) "Come on 'Mione I'll help you let's go" Ginny said as she gently grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the covers. "Why do things like these happen?" Hermione asked as she walked with Ginny down the stairs. "I don't know, I just don't know" Ginny said as tears threatened to fall again just thinking about it. Hermione only talked to the Weasley's and Harry, she didn't say a word when they left the Burrow.

As they got to the kitchen everyone was already there. They all had the same sullen look on their faces. "Good Morning 'Mione!" Harry said in fake happiness as he walked over to her and enveloped her in a hug. Harry frowned as he felt every single bone through her skin. "You should eat more" Harry said as he pulled away. "I don't feel like it right now thanks though." Hermione said in a sweet, quiet, innocent voice. "How're you doing?" Fred asked as Hermione sat down beside him. "Fine, some moments are hard but other moments are harder so fine." Hermione said with a fake smile. Fred exchanged glances with George, both knowing that it was all an act. "Good morning children!" Mr. Weasley piped up as he walked in the room. A series of okay's and ah's filled the room. "Well it's about 8:15 we should all be getting ready" Mr. Weasley said his smile only faltering a little, trying to be strong for everyone.

Hermione and Ginny walked slowly up the stairs turning into Ginny's room on the 2nd floor. They both had outfits tailor made for this because they didn't want to have to pick them out. (See after the war all the Weasley's were almost considered royalty in the wizarding world so they were no longer poor.) Both had black skirt suits with black nylons and black chunky high heels. All the women in attendance were to wear a black hat with a black veil over the front out of respect. It was Mrs. Weasley's idea that way if any makeup ran no one would be able to see it. It was also said that this was supposed to be a completely muggle experience. Hermione would have thought that was a good idea for anybody else's funeral but his. As soon as they were ready they went down to wait with everybody else.

Up in Fred and George's room, Fred was pacing back and forth as George fumbled with his tie. "How am I supposed to take care of her if she keeps telling that she's fine?" Fred asked as he plopped down on his bed. "I don't know but have you seen how much weight she's lost?! I mean she was never fat but she looked healthy now she must weigh less than 95 pounds!" George said with a worried look. "I now but what am I supposed to do?!" Fred exclaimed with a sigh. "I don't know but Ron must've thought that you could figure out something if he told you to take care of her" George said as he sat down beside his other half. "SHIT!" Fred exclaimed out of frustration. "I know but we're all here to help" George said as he stood and pulled Fred with him.

As they all piled into the black stretch limo Hermione was safely seated between Fred and Ginny, her makeup already running underneath her veil. "Anybody else feel like smashing their head through the window?" She asked in a serious voice. The whole car agreed. As they pulled up to the funeral home it was pouring outside. "Crap" Hermione exclaimed as they got out of the car. She walked behind the rest slowly letting the rain seep into her skin, silently pleading with it to make her feel something. "Come on 'Mione" George said as he pulled under the side of his coat and hurried her inside.

Hermione was appalled by the number of people inside the small funeral home. This was just the wake the actual burial was after and outside. She even saw people who she would have never expected like the Malfoy's and Zabini's who came over to the light before the final battle. "Hermione we're sorry" Draco said as he and Blaise walked up to her. They had become good friends since the 2nd week before the final battle started. "Wasn't your fault" Hermione replied in a voice thick with tears. Draco hugged her and walked back to his mother, Blaise kissed her cheek and said: "We're all here for you". As she progressed up the main aisle to where the rest of the Weasley's were seated more and more people walked up to her and said their apologies for her loss. When she finally made it to the front row she was so sick of everyone apologizing to her, not Ron's family.

Minerva McGonagall rose from her seat and gave a short eulogy. After she was finished it was time for people who wanted to say a remembrance to go up. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were the 1st to go since it was their son. When they were finished it went through the family by age. Bill and Charley, then the twins, then Ginny would go and then it would be Harry then finally Hermione. Hermione didn't want to go up there; it made it all seem too real. Like after she said this it would all be over. Up until this point Ron could pick any moment to wake up and come back to her. This, this was it no more time, it was over. "Hermione Granger would like to come up here and pay her respects with a poem she wrote." Harry said as he stepped down. As Harry's footsteps got closer and closer Hermione's heart felt lie it died more and more each time. "No I can't" she whispered as Harry gave her a hand to help her up. "Yes you can, just imagine how proud he'll be" Harry said quietly in her ear. She got up slowly with help from Harry and made her way to the podium. "I loved Ron more than anything in the world, but that night he was taken from me so I just wanted to show him one last time how much I loved him. So here's a poem I wrote for him." Hermione said starting to cry but viciously wiping the intruding tears.

_I knew this was coming but I couldn't stop it,_

_This time I'll grieve,_

_But only for you_

_I'm tortured by your memories but I don't want them to stop,_

_I loved you so much why did you have to go,_

_This world is cruel, this world is mean,_

_I loved you and you loved me, yet life is unfair so it didn't care,_

_Who you were and what you meant,_

_Who you loved and how time's spent,_

_All I need to say is I loved you then, I love you now, I'll love you forever, _

_I promise I won't forget you no matter what happens now. _

As she finished everyone in the place was crying. "Ron, I promise I'll never forget you and, I promise you'll live in my memory forever. Goodbye Ron, I love you" Hermione finished as sobs invaded her body. "Come on 'Mione let's get you down" Fred said as he pulled her to him and walked back to their seats. "Damn it my makeup looks like shit!" Hermione exclaimed making everyone in the place laugh.

Later everyone piled back into the limo to get to the burial sight. As they got there it was raining harder than ever. As the service began Hermione's heels were sinking into the mud. "Damn" she whispered and grabbed Fred's shoulder for balance as she pulled her shoes off. "What are you doing?" He whispered with a smile. "I was sinking" she stated with an impish smile. As the casket was being lowered into the ground Hermione walked up and placed a letter on top. It was addressed to Ron and even though she knew he would never read it, it gave her a feeling of serene.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After the service was all over everyone walked back towards the car. Hermione just stood there at the grave staring blankly at it. "I'm so sorry Ron, I should have done more to keep you safe and with me. It's my entire fault!" Hermione whispered to the newly appointed grave as she sank to her knees. The rain was relentlessly beating down on the poor girl. "Come on 'Mione it's time to go" a gentle voice said from somewhere behind her. Hermione could barely even hear the words as she clung to the headstone for dear life. "It's all my fault!" Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs. "No it's not!" the gentle voice said from behind her. "How do you know?!" she asked harshly. "I'm not the only one that knows here. You do too and you know it!" the voice said in a demanding tone. "Who do you think you are?!" Hermione hissed as she whirled around. She stood there with her mouth hanging open as she saw the last person she would expect.

There stood a ghostly Ron. "What?" Hermione asked as shock took over her thoughts. "Hermione you need to listen to me, you didn't do this! It wasn't anybody's fault. It happens in war! I knew this and you knew this! So grow up and accept it! I'm gone!" Ghost Ron yelled at the sobbing girl. "No you're not real! You're not him! He would never say those things! He LOVED ME!!!" Hermione screamed as she stood up and stomped towards the imposter ready to kill. "That's just what you think you Mud blood BITCH!" The voice hissed. "Get out!" Hermione screamed as she pulled out her wand. She waved it once at the person and there masking charm melted off. There stood Eric Zabini (Blaise's dad, he's still evil. While Blaise and his mom came over to the light with Narcissia and Draco Malfoy). "You BASTARD!" a voice yelled as Hermione fell to the ground unconscious. The last thing she saw was a bright light and footsteps coming towards her.

As Hermione woke up she could smell cooking. "What happened?" she asked as she pulled her head up to a room full of people staring at her. "Hey you okay?" Ginny asked from above Hermione patting her hair. "Yeah I just don't remember what happened." She said as she sat up next to Ginny. "Well we were giving you time to be alone with… Him one last time and we heard you scream and when Fred got there Eric Zabini was standing over you. He's gone now." Ginny explained with a comforting smile. "Oh" Hermione said making her mouth a perfect 'o'. Mrs. Weasley walked into the room. "Oh good Hermione you're up!" Mrs. Weasley said coming to give her a hug. "Yes, thank you" Hermione said as Mrs. Weasley handed her a cup of tea. "So who's ready to eat?" Mrs. Weasley asked with a big smile.

It was obvious that they were all trying to move on and live life without Ron around. To Hermione it was a slap in the face from reality. "Actually I'm not that hungry I'm just going to go lie down for awhile" Hermione said as she got up off the couch with a great amount of effort. As she walked up the stairs she was hit by a terrible dizzy spell. She grabbed on to the railing for balance and continued walking. Everyone watch silently form the living room. As she disappeared behind Ginny's door they all exchanged nervous glances. "She's too skinny! She almost fell down the stairs and could barely get up off the couch!" Ginny exclaimed outraged. "What can we do?" Fred asked quietly. "I don't know but we have to do something!" Ginny said confusion clouding her brain. "We could force her to eat!" Ginny exclaimed jumping up. "That'll go over well." Harry mumbled. "I don't see you come up with anything better!" Ginny shouted as she rounded on him. "No Gin, I didn't mean it like that. It's just that we have to do something without her knowing or she'll push us all away." Harry said panicking for a moment. "Oh yeah, guess you're right" Ginny sighed as she sat back down. "What's her favorite food?" George asked. "Triple Peanut-Butter Chocolate ice cream" Harry said trying to understand the random outburst. "Why do you want to know?" Mrs. Weasley asked the younger twin. "Because if we buy her, her favorite food she'll think it would be rude if she didn't eat it." Fred explained still staring off into space. "Oh George you're a GENIOUS!" Ginny yelled as she leapt into his arms. "I know" George said in mock cockiness.

The next day Fred and George woke up at 6:30 so that they would be able to get to muggle London, get the ice cream, and make it back before Hermione woke up. As George was getting ready, Fred crept down the stairs as quiet as possible buy, with the squeaky floorboards that was nearly impossible. When he got the third floor landing he walked over to Ginny's bedroom. He opened the door just wide enough so he could see inside to check on Hermione. When he saw her she was shaking violently in her bed. No doubt from a nightmare involving his deceased brother. He walked into the room and sat on her bed. "Hey 'Mione wake up it's only a dream" He said trying to soothe the young girl awake. He looked over his shoulder to check to see if Ginny was awake. She wasn't in her bed. 'She must be with Harry' Fred thought to himself. "Hermione, come on wake up it's just a nightmare" he tried again.

By this time George walked into the room hearing Fred's quiet voice. Hermione was now shaking so bad the bed was moving and she had tears streaming down her face. "Fred what's wrong?" George asked alarmed. "Hermione, she's having a bad dream and won't wake up. "Stay here why I go get some water for her" Fred said as he hurtled out the door and down the stairs. "Hermione wake up! Come on!" George whispered as he grabbed Hermione and pulled her into a hug. "George what's wrong?" Ginny asked as she crept through her door just as Fred ran in with a glass of water. Hermione stopped shaking as she woke up sobbing into George's shirt. "Hey, it's okay now, it's all over" George soothed rubbing small circles in Hermione's back. "I tried to save him but I couldn't!" Hermione wailed but the sound was muffled by George. "We're all okay, we're here." Fred said as he sat down beside George patting Hermione's hair which was matted to her head. She sat up and took a few deep breaths' to steady her breathing. "Thanks" she said in a hoarse voice. "Usually I wake her, but I wasn't in here Hermione I'm so sorry!" Ginny exclaimed as she ran to her best friend and hugged her, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Well we're just gonna go now" Fred said as he pulled George up along with himself. "Where're you guys going?" Hermione asked rubbing her cheeks with the back of her hand. "To get some things" The twins said in unison. "Oh, can I… Could I come with you?" Hermione asked as Ginny got up. "Yeah, that would be fun!" George said as Fred and Ginny gave him identical glares. "Okay" Hermione said as she got out of bed and walked to her trunk and pulled out jeans and a t-shirt. "Be right out." Hermione said as she shut the door and quickly changed.

When they got to muggle London, they went to the local grocery store to buy the ice cream. "What're you getting in here?" Hermione asked confused. "Our favorite ice cream, Triple Peanut Butter Chocolate" Fred lied quickly. "Oh that's my favorite too!" Hermione exclaimed as her eyes flashed happily for the first time in a week. "Cool" George said as he smiled at her. "Well let's get some!" Hermione exclaimed as she ran towards the frozen food aisle, happy for the first time in as long as she could remember. All she could remember about herself ever since IT happened was being sad. Maybe she would be alright after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

When Hermione got to the aisle she was shocked. "What am I doing?" She asked herself out loud. "Moving on" Fred said from behind her. "NO! I'm not I can't, this isn't right!" she cried and stormed out of the building. As soon as she stepped outside she ran into someone's chest. "This isn't fair to him! I can't do this!" Hermione screamed into the chest of the mystery person who was cradling her in their arms. "Yes it is, you can move on without forgetting him" they said in a deep voice. Hermione's curiosity got the better of her as she looked up to see Blaise Zabini.

"Oh, it's you I didn't know" Hermione said desperately trying to compose herself as people were starting to stare at them, as Fred and George screeched to halt in front of the two. "Oh good you got her" George sighed in relief. "Why did you run?" Fred asked with hurt eyes, but instantly tried to cover them before Hermione noticed. Fred wasn't quick enough for George not to notice. 'DAMN!' he thought frantically, he knew George wasn't gonna let this go by. The little bugger probably knew why Fred was hurt too. "Can we just go home, please?" Hermione asked looking at George. "Yeah, let's go" He said wrapping an arm around her fragile shoulders. "Hey Blaise, you coming with?" George asked squeezing Hermione to him. "Nah, Mum's waiting at home, thanks for the offer" Blaise said as he smiled at Hermione as he walked away. She smiled back half-heartedly, still feeling ashamed of herself.

"Hey guys you get the ice cream?" Ginny asked with a bright smile. "No" Fred answered glaring off into the distance walking right past Hermione who tried to hold his hand. Ginny saw this little action was instantly pissed off at him. Hermione frowned and looked to the ground. "What's wrong 'Mione?" he questioned her pulling her in front of him as they sat down in the living room. "Did I do something to Fred?" she asked not looking him in they eye. "Why?" he asked trying to make sense of the question. He didn't catch the fact that she tried to hold his hand but he blew right past her. "Well I went to hold his hand to make sure he was okay because, he seemed odd when asked why I ran, and he just walked straight past me inside." Hermione finished looking at George. "Well, you know Fred, he's just being weird." George said with a reassuring smile. "Well, actually I don't. I don't know Fred. Could that be it? That he hates spending time with me? What if he hates me?" Hermione asked tears welling up in her eyes. "No, no, 'Mione I know he doesn't hate you. No one could ever hate you!" George exclaimed making Hermione smile. "Okay then well when you see him, tell him I'm sorry for whatever I did" Hermione said sadly as she stood up and walked back outside.

"FREDRICK ARTHOLOMOUS WEASELY YOU'RE A PRAT!" George shouted at Fred as he stormed into his bedroom. "What did I do?!" Fred shouted back. "You know what you did!" George bit out. "NO I DON'T!" Fred yelled getting mad at George. "Well then, there's a girl downstairs upset and ashamed of herself because she think you hate her because you ignored her?!" George asked viciously, pushing Fred. "Who, Ginny?" Fred asked. "Wow, you already forgot? No, not Ginny, Hermione!" George exclaimed pushing Fred again. "What did I do to her?!" Fred asked trying to cover up what he knew George knew. "Well first when you asked why she ran away you had this look in your eyes that was really close to being hurt and disappointed, then you walk right by her when she tries to give you comfort because she thinks you were mad at her because she ran away!" George explained in one breath. "Oh, well" Fred said shrugging. George took a step back disgusted with Fred. "By the way, she told me to tell you she's sorry" George said as he walked out.

"

While George and Fred were having their argument Hermione was outside wishing she knew what she did. She was outside, just on the edge of the Weasley's property where a lake-sized pond sat serenely. "Why do I care so much?" She asked herself as she sat down at the side of the pond. "I don't know do you?" a voice asked behind her. She didn't recognize the voice. "No, I don't" she said more to herself than the other person. "Well that's okay because probably they don't know why either" the person stated. She turned around and Harry was standing there, "Wow, it's been awhile" she said turning back to the pond. "I know 'Mione and I'm really sorry, but it's just that it feels weird to be with you and not be with him." Harry said as he sat down beside her. "I know what you mean. It's not like me and you never hung out without him but it was the fact that he could always be with us, now he can't." Hermione said her voice cracking. "I'm sorry I've been a shitty friend but I had to take care of Ginny and being with you just hurt so badly." Harry said as he took her hand. "It's like I thought I was in so much pain but it hurt me to even think about how much pain you were in I just couldn't be one of the people that told you it was going to be alright, I'm sorry Hermione I just couldn't!" Harry said as tears streamed down his cheeks. "I know I should have tried to help you too" Hermione said as she leaned her head on his shoulder. "From now on we'll stick together just like the good old time!" Harry said as he stood up offering her his hand. She took it and smiled kindly.

"Okay before we get back is there anything else I should know?" Harry asked smiling. "Well this morning I went with Fred and George to muggle London for some ice cream that we didn't get because I had a breakdown and ran into Blaise and cried my eyes out, then Fred got totally upset with me for reasons unknown." Hermione said all in one breath. "Okay, you wanna talk about it?" Harry asked. "No, I think I'm just going to see where it goes." Hermione sighed as they reached the door. "Anymore questions?" Hermione asked Harry as she turned and faced him. "Why did you run away from the store, back with Fred and George?" Harry asked as he pressed Hermione to his chest. "Well I was actually laughing and having a good time but, when I got to the aisle the ice cream was in I freaked out because I realized I was moving on" Hermione said as tears seeped through his shirt to Harry's skin. "Hermione, it's okay to move on, because you'll never forget Ron. You know he would've wanted you to move on because in his heart he knows you'll never forget him. No one knew you better than him and if he says it's okay to move on it is!" Harry said giving her a reassuring squeeze. "How do you know he said that it's okay to move on?" Hermione asked as she wiped her tears. "The night before the last battle he told me that if anything happened to him that, he wanted us all to move on." Harry said as he opened the door for both of them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

When Hermione walked into her and Ginny's room to change into her pajamas she found Ginny in the room already sitting on her bed. "Hey, 'Mione" Ginny said as she looked up at her. "What's wrong?" Hermione asked panic clearly rose in her voice. "Nothing, I just think that you should try to eat something." Ginny said as she pointed to Hermione's protruding bones as she changed. "Ginny just leave it alone! It's my body; I can do what I want!" Hermione screamed and stormed out of the room. "Way to be subtle Gin" Ginny said to herself as she stood up and walked towards the door.

Hermione had no clue where she was going or for the matter why, but she knew she had to get out of there. She first started walking towards the exit but realized that it was being "guarded" by Harry, Ginny and Bill in deep conversation. "Shit" Hermione whispered to herself as she mutely walked back up the stairs. She thought twice before going back to her room, because it was quite plausible for Ginny to return. She needed someplace where if she couldn't be alone the people wouldn't constantly check up on her. Her feet led her to Fred and George's room. "Well couldn't hurt" Hermione said to herself as she raised her hand to knock. "Yo" was the answer she heard from someone in the room. "Hey" she said with an attempted smile as she entered the room. ""Mione, hey are you okay?" George asked as he stood up from his bed. "Yeah, no, I don't know! All I can tell is that I need a place to escape where everything is all 'worry about Hermione'!" Hermione said in an exasperated tone. "Well I believe that you took a wrong turn" George said with a smile. "I know you guys care but you know when to back off and leave it be, you know I'm trying to be myself again and you don't seem to stress about me so much!" Hermione said as she sat down on George's bed. This is where Fred decided to make his presence know but snorting loudly.

When Hermione finally looked over at him he was glaring back at her. She turned her head back to George with a questioning look. "He just stared at Fred mesmerized that he was acting in such a rude way to Hermione. "Look Fred…" Hermione was cut off by Fred. "No, I honestly don't think I want to look at you while you try to apologize for something you didn't do and try to act all innocent!" Fred snapped as he stood. "Fred" George growled under his breath in a warning. "What" Hermione asked as her eyes flashed. "You heard me, you keep playing the 'oh look at me I won't eat, or do anything because my boyfriend is DEAD!" Fred sneered stepping closer to the girl. "Excuse me?! You are nothing but a god damn hypocrite, you know that?! 'Oh look it's the almighty Fred Weasley everyone bow down before me! I can do whatever I want! BLAH! BLAH! BLAH!" Hermione screamed as she too stood. "Well at least I eat!" Fred shouted back. "Well, if that's the way you want it!" Hermione screamed as she ran out the door and down the stairs into the kitchen for dinner. "Fred I want to know the real reasons later" George said with a look that meant he wasn't kidding. "Okay, but until then I hope she'll eat" Fred said as he walked out the door after Hermione.

When they walked into the kitchen Hermione was sitting at the table stuffing her face like a pig. She had leftover plates made for her over the past 4 night all strewn out in front of her. "WOW" George said as he shook his head half amused and half disgusted. Fred sat down next to Hermione staring at her in admiration. "WHAT?" she snapped when she finally looked up from her food. "Nothing but, I hope you realize that you just ate, what the rest of us couldn't finish in four days, you just finished in like 25 minutes." Fred said with a smirk. "Yeah, what's your damn point?!" Hermione bit out as her eyes turned harsh and cold. "There was no point little Ms. Granger except to piss you off and waste your time!" Fred said as Hermione's scowl turned fierce. "Go away" Hermione said as she pushed in her chair. "Thank you Mrs. Weasley it was fantastic!" Hermione said as she went over to her and hugged her. Mrs. Weasley was practically in tears of joy as Hermione walked past Fred with a brush of the shoulder. "Fredrick Weasley you do anything to ruin what has just started I will personally castrate you with a dull spoon!" Ginny said with an innocent smile. "Yes Ma'am!" Fred said with a salute as he and George waked back to their room.

As they appeared in the doorway, they got a surprise when Hermione was lying on Fred's bed. "Can I help you?" Fred asked as he sat down beside her. "No, but I think I'm gonna puke!" Hermione said as she rolled towards him clutching her stomach. "Sorry, but anything else we can actually help with?" he asked as he raised a red eyebrow. "Nope other than that I'm good" Hermione said as she walked out the door and back into Ginny's room. "Night" she hollered from the door. "Sleep well 'Mione!" the twins said simultaneously. "So you wanna tell me what really happened today, starting with the whole hissy fit at the grocery store?" George asked as he lay down on his bed. "Well, I got mad because she was finally doing better and having fun but then; she turns around and is completely stubborn. I didn't get it." Fred said with a shrug. "Okay, but when you asked why she ran a look of hurt flashed threw your eyes. Tell me why!" George said impatiently. "I-I-I have no idea what you're talking about!" Fred said in mock outrage. "Cut the shit and tell me, is it because you have feelings for 'Mione that run deeper than they should?" George asked with a knowing look. "Shut up George!" Fred said as he flicked his wand and the lights went out. "Fine but this isn't over!" George said in a sing-song voice.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

When Hermione woke up the next morning from a nightmare it wasn't even light out yet. "Come on" she hissed into the dark as she silently got out of bed and walked towards her closet. She grabbed baggy sweatpants with the Hogwarts "H" on it and a huge sweatshirt that said Gryffindor. Once she was dressed she grabbed a pair of Chuck Taylor All Stars and slipped them on. She put her hair up in a messy bun then walked downstairs. When she got into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water she realized she wasn't alone. "Hey" said the voice from somewhere in the corner. "AHH" Hermione nearly jumped out of her skin. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you" the voice said, Hermione could almost see the smirk. "Sure you didn't Fred" Hermione said her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Where were heading at this early morning Ms. Granger?" Fred asked impersonating McGonagall. "None of your business" Hermione said as she stared at her nails. "Didn't mean to intrude" Fred whispered in her ear from right behind her. "Well I let it slide this time… If you do it again I'll kick your ass" Hermione said as she danced out of his hold and out the door.

She didn't have a clue where she was going but she knew she had to get away. She realized that it was too hard to move on. She still loved Ron more than anything and still truly believed that she should have died with him. The more she thought about Ron the faster she went, before she knew it she was sprinting into the forest that surrounded the Weasley's back yard. When he got the feeling that her lungs were about to burst, she finally slowed down. She had no clue where she was. The thoughts of Ron came flooding back to her faster that ever. She felt her knees give out and she fell roughly to the ground violently sobbing. When the shaking stopped she looked up and saw something glittering about 3 meters away. Even though the tears were still freely streaming down her face, her curiosity got the better of her again and she started walking toward the glittering object. As she got closer it started to look familiar from somewhere like in a dream. She realized that it was the Resurrection Stone! She's read hundreds of books about it! It gave you the power to bring back anyone who was dead, and they would stay as long as you kept the stone in your hand. Before she realized what she was doing Hermione walked towards the stone and picked it up, she rolled it over in her hand 3 times to activate it not thinking about the bad things that could happen. All she could think about was getting to see Ron again!

Back With Fred…

"Did I just make a move on Hermione?" Fred asked himself as he walked towards the couch. "Yes, Fred I believe you did!" Harry said as he sat up from the couch. He has seen the whole thing. "What, I didn't say anything!" Fred said as he rushed towards the stairs. Harry was too quick and blocked his path. "Harry MOVE!" Fred said in a stern voice. "Wow, you're gonna have to try a LOT harder than that Fred!" Harry said as he pushed the older boy back. "Hey what the hell was that for?!" Fred exclaimed as Harry took another step towards him. "Listen I tried very hard to make Hermione realize she was beautiful and that people actually like her! You will not screw it up Fred!" Harry yelled as he pushed Fred back again. "Harry what makes you think I will screw that up?!" Fred yelled back. "Fred that isn't the point! She is still in love with Ron! She gave her whole heart to him and he did the same to her! She is still grieving for Christ's sake! What you're doing is WRONG!" Harry hollered as he pushed Fred out of the house.

"WHAT AM I DOING?!" Fred screamed at Harry. "You're falling for a girl that can't love you back!" Harry shouted again as he pushed Fred harder. Fred fell to the ground and immediately jumped back up. "What the HELL!" He screamed as he pushed Harry back. "The way you sound, it seems like you're in love with her!" Fred said as he pushed Harry again. "No I'm not in love with Hermione, but I do love her more than anything! She is the closest person I have to family and I care about her so much that I will do anything to protect her! Ron and I used to take care of her for everything and now he can't anymore so it is my job!" Harry said as his voice crack and he fell to the ground crying. Fred stood stock still as he watch Harry, the Boy who lived, the strongest person he ever met, fall to the ground sobbing terribly.

Back in the woods with Hermione

Hermione gasped as Ron reappeared right in front of her. "Is it really you?" Hermione asked breathlessly. "Yes, yes it is" Ron said as he smiled and stepped towards Hermione. "What happened?" Hermione asked as she fell into his awaiting arms. "I don't know, I was fighting Lucius and the next thing I knew I was hit by something and I fell to the ground." Ron said as he stroked Hermione's hair. "Did it hurt?" Hermione asked as she pulled her head up to look into his eyes. "No I couldn't feel a thing" he said as he smiled at her reassuringly. "Okay, I feel better" Hermione said as Ron wipe her tears away. "Hermione I think you should know that I can't stay the much longer" Ron said as Hermione looked up startled. "What, why I can keep you here as long as I hold onto the stone, I don't understand, why can't…" Ron cut her off as he kissed her passionately. "Hermione I know that you want me to stay with you forever but, if I do I will change. I won't be the Ron you know. I'll only be the shell of him, I won't talk or anything I'll just be there and I know you don't want that alright 'Mione?" Ron asked as she nodded against his neck. "That's my girl" he said as he smiled. "So how much longer do I have with you?" Hermione asked in a quiet voice. "Well I believe I can stay with you about another hour" Ron said as Hermione jumped on him ferociously hugging him. They started walking out of the forest, and froze when they saw…

Back With Fred and Harry

Harry was on the ground crying, when Fred just stood still above him trying to make sense of what just happened over the last 10 minutes. First he hit on Hermione, then Harry starting yelling, and now here he stood above a crying Harry. Wow his life is odd. "What the HELL?!" Hermione yelled as she ran to Harry. Ron just stood there waiting for somebody to notice; silently he was praying that everyone didn't. "Ron" Fred asked with a soft voice. Ron nodded silently and walked towards his older brother. 'Sometimes prayers aren't answered' Ron thought to himself as his feet carried him to his brother. "Hey, Fred" Ron said with a glowing smile. "Ron why, what, RON" Fred said as he threw his arms around his little brother and for the first time he cried for his brother. "I know I'm here for right now, you're okay" Ron said as he stroked his brothers back as he shook form sobs. "You, what happened?" Fred asked as the sobbing stopped but tears silently streamed down his face. "Ron, how are you" Harry said as Hermione wrapped her arms around him in fear he would fall again. "Hermione found the Resurrection Stone; I only can stay about another half an hour. I'm sorry but it's the rules, I need to see the rest of my family then I must go" Ron said as he sent a pleading look to them. Hermione let go of Harry and ran forward at Ron. "You, this isn't fair!" Hermione exclaimed as she fell into Ron. "I know but you have to be strong, for me 'Mione, please I know you can do this, do it for me" Ron said as he pulled Hermione's face up to his. Hermione nodded and Fred saw a look in her eyes that scared him, it was a look of pure love, adoration and respect. He never saw someone so sure and full of something before in his life. Then the words Harry yelled at him sunk in, he was in love with Hermione Granger and the truth was that she could never love him back.

As Fred snapped back to reality he noticed that Ron was looking at him, as they made eye contact it was like Ron was looking into his soul. Then Ron did what Fred would have never expected him to do: he let go of Hermione and walked away. Hermione stood still begging Ron to come back to her, Ron ignored the sobbing girl and walked past Fred giving him a slight nudge. "I understand, now go to her" Ron whispered so that only Fred would hear. Fred nodded as Ron grabbed Harry and dragged him with him towards the house. Hermione shook violently as she cried. She fell into Fred's arms and sobbed into his shoulder.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

When Ron walked into the kitchen where the rest of his family was sitting there was a dead silence. "Ron?" Ginny asked rather unsurely. Ron just nodded and Ginny ran into his arms. He picked her up and swung her around; when he stopped and set her back down he kissed her on top of the head and went to his mother who was now crying hysterically. "My baby boy, how are you- you here?" His mother sobbed into his shirt. "The resurrection stone, mum it's real, 'Mione found it and used it. Before you get too relieved, I can only stay for a little while longer, I'm sorry but that's all I can give you" Ron said as for the first time he cried. He cried for Hermione, he cried for Harry and he cried for his family. "I'm so sorry! I can't help!" Ron cried out. "It's okay, it wasn't your fault!" George exclaimed with a quivering voice. "I could've done more" Ron argued. "No you couldn't, you did all you could!" Harry said speaking for the first time. As an awkward silence filled the room, Ron's being began to fade slightly. "Ron what's happening?" Ginny asked as tears streamed down her face. "It's time for me to go, the Big Man's calling" Ron said as he smiled at everyone whom he loved and missed so much. "Goodbye and don't worry I'll be seeing you all again, just a lot later" Ron said as he hugged everybody and walked back outside to face Fred and Hermione.

While everyone was inside getting their dose of happiness, finally realizing that it really would all be okay, Fred and Hermione were kneeling on the ground outside. "Why" Hermione asked not really expecting an answer. "Because Hermione, I'm gone and you need to move on" Hermione looked up at the sound of Ron's voice. "What?" Hermione asked thoroughly confused. "'Mione it's time for me to leave, and before you tell me stay I need you to know and understand I can't. So right now I want you to realize that you have other things ready and going for you, I understand that you need time to get over me, but I really want you to fall in love again and grow up to have a family as big as mine. I wish I could be the one to give that to you but I can't. So please don't forget about me, but just realize I'm not coming back to you and move on. Please 'Mione it will be the last thing you do for" Ron said as he took a step closer to her. Fred watched thins with bitter eyes, he wanted to be the one who Hermione would love and respect and have a family with. He didn't want to share her! "Please Ron don't go! I need you here!" Hermione said as she pounded on his chest. "No Hermione I can't stay with you as much as I want to I can't! You need to get over me, because I know deep down in your heart you realize that I'm not the one who can take care of you and give you the thins you need anymore! I also know that you know there's someone else who can give you all those things and you know he might be closer than you think!" Ron said as he squeezed Hermione tightly and gave her one last kiss, before he turned to Fred.

As he hugged his brother for the last time until they met again Ron whispered into Fred's ear. "Please no matter what happens tell me you'll be with her and treat her right. I care about her so much but I know you do too so this is the last chance I can give you, I set everything up for you I can't do the rest, it's up to you now!" Ron said as he felt the tears escape his eyes. "I will and I love you so much Ron! All those times George and I ragged on you we only did it because we cared." Fred said as tears fell form his eyes. "I know" Ron said as he faded even more. "I'll do everything I ca for her" Fred said as they parted. "I know you will, because believe it or not, you have the things she need but the ball is in your court, so make it happen!" Ron said as he waved goodbye to Fred and Hermione. Ron faded away completely as Hermione walked over to Fred.

Hermione stood there silently for the longest time, Fred was starting to think that she left with Ron but he knew that she wouldn't leave them all. "I know you're really upset but…" Fred never got to finish his sentence because he was silenced by Hermione. "I really thought we could find a loop hole and Ron could stay, but I couldn't! Fred I couldn't do it!" Hermione screamed as she walked away. "Hermione why did you do this if you knew you would just have to let him go again?!" Fred asked Hermione. "Fred I honestly don't have a fucking idea!" Hermione said as she punched a tree. There was chunk that was pushed back into the tree, and Hermione's hand was bleeding. "Hermione, are you okay?" Fred asked as he looked at her hand with worry. "What the hell do you think?! I just brought back the love of my life and lost him again in the course of an hour! How do you think I gad damn feel?!" Hermione said as she pushed Fred. She fell into him in tears and pounded on his chest. "Hermione you must have known somewhere in your mind that this would happen" Fred said as he grabbed her wrists. "Fred for once I didn't think of what could have happened, and you see where it got me? A new broken heart! This is why I never do anything outside of the rules!" Hermione said as she looked Fred in the eye. "I'm sorry, I bet you didn't want to hear me falling apart like this, I'm sorry" Hermione said as she looked at her hand. The bone was almost popping out of the skin. "This fucking hurts!" Hermione said as she smiled up at Fred. "Can you help me, it won't stop bleeding" Hermione said as Fred took her hand and held it to try to keep the blood in as they walked back to the Burrow. "Damn Hermione next time you lose your temper hit me, this is just EEW!" Fred exclaimed as Hermione playfully hit him. "Fine maybe I will!" Hermione said as they reached the front door.

The rest of the family was still in a state of shock as Fred and Hermione walked into the kitchen covered in blood. "DO I even want to know?" Harry asked as he rushed to them. "Well, after Ron left I decided I wanted to punch a tree, and you can imagine the rest" Hermione said as she nervously smiled at Harry. "You let her do this?" Harry asked in an accusing manor aimed at Fred. "Well I don't own her, I didn't know what she was gonna do" Fred sighed as he held up his hands in defense. "You guys can fight later I need help!" Hermione exclaimed as she brought the boys back to reality. "Come on 'Mione I'll do it" George said as he led her upstairs to the bathroom.

"You know they only do it for your best interest" George said as he wrapped Hermione's knuckles. "I know but this is the second time today I've seen them yell at each other, George it's getting on my nerves!" Hermione exclaimed as she began to pace back and fourth in the hallway outside the bathroom. "They both love you" George slipped out. "WHAT?!" Hermione yelled. "Nothing, I didn't say anything!" George covered up. "You said they both love me!" Hermione hollered. "Well, it's obvious" George sighed. "To whom" Hermione said her voice lowering. "Everyone" George said as he looked at her with sympathy. "Well I thought Fred was with Angelina and Harry has Ginny, so it isn't even possible!" Hermione said as she sat down on the side of the tub with a 'thunk'. "Fred and Angelina only went out twice in 5th year and they went to the Yule Ball as friends, and Harry and Ginny both agreed that they didn't feel the way they used to about each other, and Harry came clean to her that he has feelings deeper than friendship towards you" George said as he watched Hermione's eyes widen. "How long have they…" she couldn't even finish the sentence. "Well I'm guessing Harry's always had the feelings but ignored them and Fred well, I actually have no clue, all I know is he wanted to ask you to go to the Yule Ball, but he chickened out and I also know that during Dumbledore's Army he wanted to ask you if you could 'help' him with a spell, but I know he just wanted to spend time with you." George finished out of breath. "Oh, well so you knew all this and you didn't tell me, especially after Ron died, I can't…" Hermione got up and stalked towards the stairs. "Oh wait George is there anyone else who likes me that I should know about?" Hermione asked in sarcastic voice. "Well I think Percy might still have a crush on you but other than that no" George replied with a joking smile. "Still, what the fuck" Hermione said as she smiled back.

When George and Hermione descended the stairs everyone was in the living room, except Fred and Harry. "Go on 'Mione, you need me, you call me and I'll come running" George whispered in her ear making her giggle as she nodded and walked towards the kitchen door. When she entered, there were words being screamed back and fourth. "Why do you care? I take care of just fine by myself!" Harry screamed at Fred. "Yeah, because you were really helping her by ignoring her!" Fred shouted back. "Both of you stop it!" Hermione screamed making her presence known. "Hermione, I didn't see you there" Harry said as his tone softened. "I don't understand how you possibly could" Hermione scoffed. "Look I need to talk to you both, but I'm not sure how yet. So can you both come with me outside?" Hermione asked as she walked outside with them following close behind.

"Look I don't know how to put this but, do you both love me?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: We all know I don't own Harry Potter, don't remind me! It all belongs to J.K Rowling.

A/N: Sorry for the cliffy but I have no clue where I'm going with this so…

_Fred's thoughts_

_**Harry's thoughts **_

LAST TIME: "Look I don't know how to put this but, do you both love me?"

There was an awkward silence that greeted Hermione's question. "W-w-what?" Fred managed to sputter out. _Had I really been that obvious? _Fred's palms started sweating. _**How could she even know, I never even hinted that I loved her more than a friend?! **_Harry's eyes started darting around looking for an escape. "Hermione have you hit your head lately?" Harry asked as she rolled her eyes. "Yes, Harry that's the reason I'm asking! Because I've gone nutters!" Hermione exclaimed throwing her hands up in defeat. "Hermione we're not saying that you've gone crazy, but maybe just a little confused" Fred said as he sent her a reassuring look. "PLEASE! If anyone's gone mad here it's you two! I mean I asked you such a simple question and you can't even answer it!" Hermione screamed. Then she did the one thing that both boys prayed she wouldn't, she called Ginny. "What is it Herms?" Ginny asked as she walked to her best friend. "I asked these two a simple yes or no question and they won't answer me so called for you to answer it, because I know you know!" Hermione finished triumphantly. "Alright what's the question?" Ginny asked ignoring the pleading looks from the boys. _Please Ginny, I can't let her know yet! Please, pretty please, LIE! _Fred thought as he looked from Hermione, to Harry and to Ginny who looked at him knowingly. _She knows too! _Fred thought as he hit his head with his hand. The words seemed to go in slow motion out of Hermione's mouth: "I asked if they loved me and they won't give me a straight answer!" Hermione huffed. _**Please Ginny, understand she can't know that I love her! Ron asked me to make sure she got with Fred! **_Harry thought bitterly as he sent one last look to Ginny hoping she would get it. "I don't know bout Harry, but I have a pretty sure feeling that Fred does" Ginny answered as she glared at Harry with a look that said "you're telling me later". _**THANK YOU GINNY! **_Harry said as the little him inside his head did the happy dance. "Okay then, thanks" Hermione sighed as she hugged Ginny. "Think, before you talk Herms" Ginny whispered. Hermione just nodded her response.

As Harry and Ginny made their way back inside Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and kissed her cheek. To Hermione it looked like they had never really broken up, George must've been crazy! "So do you hate me now?" Fred asked not looking at Hermione. Hermione stood there silently, so Fred decided that he would walk away before she saw him yell at himself. As he turned away he felt someone grab his wrist. "What do you think?" Hermione whispered as she pressed her lips against his. When she pulled away, they both had deep blushes on their cheeks. "Well, I think it's time to go in" Hermione said as she started to walk inside, before she realized that Fred wasn't following her. "What wrong?" Hermione asked rather surprised. "I love you" Fred said. "You know what, I love you too!" Hermione exclaimed as she jumped on him. He kissed her again and swung her around. "I LOVE FRED WEASLEY!" Hermione hollered for the whole world to hear. As the whole Weasley clan heard this, they ran outside. When they arrived the sight they saw they'll never forget, Fred and Hermione kissing as Fred held Hermione around him. There were wolf whistles all around. And from above Ron was smiling down with tears in his eyes. "Thank you 'Mione" Ron mumbled as he walked away.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me if you think if I should stop here or write another chapter! THANKS! Sorry it sooooo short! Taylor


	9. Chapter 9 Epilogue

Chapter 9 Epilogue

It was 1 year later after that fateful day, when Fred and Hermione got together. "FRED CAN YOU HELP ME!" Hermione yelled up the stairs for her husband. "COMING DEAR" Fred shouted back knowing it was better to stay on his wife's good side unless he wanted to sleep on the couch. "What is it?" He asked as he ran down the stairs. "This may be a wee bit of a shock but…" Hermione looked down. "What" Fred asked as he took her face in his hands and made her look at him. "Well, I… Things will have to change around here" Hermione said as she tried to hint the news to Fred. "Okay love, anything you want, you got it!" Fred said completely missing the point. "No Fred, they're gonna have to change for someone else, not me" Hermione said trying to get him to guess. "No love, if you're worried about me I'm just fine all I need is you and that's everything to me!" Fred said as he missed the look Hermione was giving him. "Fred we'll try this one last time, we're going to need another room!" Hermione huffed. "Sorry, whatever I did I'm so sorry, sweets! I won't be able to sleep without you next to me!" Fred exclaimed as he hugged his wife.

"NO FRED! I'VE BEEN TRYING TO LET YOU GUESS BUT… I'M PREGNANT!" Hermione hollered. "What" Fred exclaimed frozen. "I'm, we're gonna have a baby" Hermione said as he smile faltered. "Oh no, I'm sorry I, we could give it to an orphanage, if you don't want it" Hermione said tears welling up in her eyes. "WHAT?! NO WE'RE KEEPING IT BECAUSE IT CAME FROM US YOU AND I AND I ALREADY LOVE IT! I'LL TEACH IT HOW TO PLAY QUIDITCH, AND WE'LL GET HIM ALL THE COOLEST CLOTHES AND TELL HIM ALL ABOUT HIS UNCLE RON! AND WE'LL SEND HIM TO HOGARTS AND…" Fred never got to finish his sentence because Hermione jumped on him and gave him a huge, passionate kiss. "Well I take it you're excited?" Hermione asked as she looked at him. "Yes having a child with you is all I ever wanted!" Fred said as he swung Hermione around. "Good because we're not having one... WE'RE HAVING TWINS!" Hermione screamed. "YES! YES! YES!" Fred exclaimed as he ran to the fireplace to Floo the Burrow.

"GINNY! GINNY! GINNY!" Fred yelled. "WHAT?!" Snapped the petite redhead. "Me and 'Mione we're having TWINS!!! Where's George? GEORGIE BOY!" Fred yelled as Ginny started jumping up and down and squealing. "WHAT IS IT?!" George asked as he ran into the living room. "ME AND 'MIONE WE'RE HAVING TWINS!!!" Fred yelled to his other half. "YES! I feel like I couldn't be more proud" George said wiping a fake tear from him eye then spinning Ginny around. "Tell Mum we'll be over later, bye" Fred said. "Bye Daddy-To-Be!" Ginny said as she hugged George.

9 months later to beautiful baby boys were born, Ronald Arthur Weasley and George Fred Weasley. "They're beautiful" Fred sighed as he held Ron while his wife held George. "Oh I'm glad you like these two become FREDRICK ARTHOLOMUS WEASLEY IF YOU EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN I WILL CASTRATE YOU!" Hermione yelled at her husband. "Don't worry Hun, if we do decide to have more children, it'll be a long time form now" Fred said as his family rushed in and took the baby's. Hermione and Fred smiled at each other and kissed, as Ron looked down from Heaven and smiled knowing that he did the right thing giving Hermione to Fred.

A/N: It's Complete! I hope you all liked it and thank you to all my reviewers if it wasn't for you I probably would have given up on this story! I'm busy working on a new one called Hermione Black, so check that out too! Love yaTaylor


End file.
